


emerald | renmin

by jisol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, NCT 2018, One Shot, Short One Shot, angst at the airport, inspired by that one photoset of renmin, jaemren, renmin, tbh i didnt proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisol/pseuds/jisol
Summary: emerald; (n.)a bright green precious stone. most emeralds are highly included, so their toughness is classified as generally poor.jaemin and renjun break up but will they both be satisfied with their situation?





	emerald | renmin

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread so please don't attack me if it's bad! <3

Today was a bright and sunny day, the sky's hue collaborating with the rays of the sun, shining its light at all the trees and flowers. Today seemed like a nice day for most people. Unfortunately, Jaemin thought of it was the worst day he's had. It hasn't started yet but he couldn't bear himself thinking about what happened the night before. He huffs out a breathy sigh. He blinks twice. "God," Jaemin curses under his breath, his eyes shutting themselves, letting the memories flood right back as if he's reliving all of it.

 

"Jaemin, let go of me," Renjun hisses, pushing Jaemin's hand away from his wrist. The gesture made Jaemin feel small like he has no right to even look at Renjun, he frowns. "No, there's got to be a reason why you're leaving.. I know it's not just because of me," Jaemin drops on both knees, practically pleading Renjun to stay, tears streaming from his lids down to his cheeks. Renjun's heart clenches at the sight, he knows that Jaemin isn't the reason but he doesn't need to know that and he fears the day he will. "Stand up," Renjun commands, his voice was lower than before. Jaemin can't seem to read it but he knows he's hurting too. "You can't cry because of a man, Jaemin. You, of all people, should know that," Renjun coldly remarked, his arms stretching as he reaches for the hands of the younger.

"I don't deserve this," Jaemin stands with the help of Renjun, brushing the dust off his knees and wiping the nearly dried tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. Renjun scoffs, "I know you dont," He turns around to avoid Jaemin's deadly gaze. Renjun's had enough, he can't let Jaemin see the hurt in his own eyes. The tears are slowly building up but he doesn't want Jaemin to see. He's hurting enough, he can't add more insult to injury. Renjun sighs heavily, the tension in the air slowly rising. "I need to go now," Renjun says, his back still facing Jaemin, he slides his bag over his shoulders and walks toward the door.

"Wait," Jaemin's voice was enough to put Renjun to a complete stop. Renjun looks over to his shoulder, his eyes fixed on Jaemin, "I love you."

Renjun's lips curl into a smile. A broken, yet genuine one. It wouldn't hurt if he said it back, right? "I love you too, Jaemin."

Little does Renjun know, those three words scorned Jaemin's heart. And it hasn't left ever since.

 

Jaemin opens his eyes, his mind and heart refusing to believe Renjun left him within the last 24 hours. Time flies by quickly but he didn't think the love of his life will disappear in a blink of an eye too. He finds his hands toying with the locket hanging around his neck, the same locket Renjun gave him a year ago as a promise and a remembrance that he will never leave his side.

"How ironic," Jaemin thought.

He opens the locket only to see a picture of the two of them and the word _emerald_ engraved inside. "Emerald," Jaemin lets his mind speak, "My emerald, my most precious gem," With those words, Jaemin knew what he had to do.

 

"Our flight is in an hour," Jeno says as he ruffles Renjun's hair. The feeling was quite different, knowing that it isn't Jaemin. He chuckles softly as he remembers all the times his now ex-lover used to act like a child and play foolish games with him. Now, it's different, but it always will be Jaemin. "Okay," Renjun responds, nodding his head. "Great, I'll be back in a second. I have to take a call real quick," Jeno smiles at the latter before he quickly averts his attention to his cellphone which had been ringing.

The airport was crowded as usual. Renjun watched all the families bid their goodbyes to their loved ones which he wishes he had done with Jaemin. Everything reminded him of Jaemin and it made his stomach twist. He realizes the weight of the situation, "I'm such an idiot," Renjun thought. It's not like he had a choice anyway. It was simply inevitable.

Renjun receives a text from Jeno, he reads, "Hey. I'm with Mark right now, if our flight number gets called, I want you to board, okay? I'll be right behind you," Renjun sighs at the sight, he knows that Jeno is an occupied man but he didn't think that leaving him in the middle of the airport was part of it. He rolls his eyes and moves on, pulling his luggage with him.

"Renjun," The boy froze as soon as he hears a soft, honey-like voice call out for his name. His grip tightens and he could feel his body tensing up. "Renjun, I came to see you one last time," The voice called out. Renjun turns around to see Jaemin in the same clothes that he had last night. He almost pities Jaemin for it but he remembers that he's supposed to act coldly.

"What do you want, Jaemin?" Renjun's voice was like poison, it was piercing through Jaemin's poor and fragile heart. Jaemin smiles, "I just.." He trails off, searching for the correct words but it seems like he can't. "I still want to know why," Jaemin says, he was curious. It just can't be him, it was impossible. Renjun loves him too much for him to let go.

Renjun blinks. He thinks that he's raised enough suspicion but he still decides to dodge the bullet and deny everything. "I'm tired of it," Renjun tries to act defeated, "I'm tired of everything, okay? Our relationship is overwhelming and you know that," Renjun lies, "It was too much for me, I know it is for you. Look at you," Renjun lies again, his voice cracking, "You're a mess, Jaemin. You're wearing the same clothes since yesterday," Renjun was putting lies on top of lies and he can't deal with himself anymore, he can't deal with seeing himself hurt Jaemin over and over again. "You're lying," Jaemin concludes.

"What?" Renjun asks, "You're lying, your voice cracks whenever you lie," Jaemin smirks. God, Renjun hated when Jaemin knows everything about him. From his favorite food to his habits. "But you know what? You're not going to tell me the truth anyway," Jaemin smiles sheepishly, it was almost creepy but Renjun can't help but smile a little, quick enough for him to hold a straight expression.

"Paging Huang Renjun, please board your airplane now. Paging Huang Renjun," Time had been so fast Renjun didn't even realize the text messages Jeno had been flooding him with. Talking to Jaemin drowned every sound away and everything seemed like a blur but here he is, standing in front of his world, the world that he has seemed to break. He saw Jaemin crumble in front of him, it was dreadful, but he had to endure it.

Jaemin clears his throat as if nothing happened, "So, you're really leaving, huh?" Jaemin's eyes were sparkling, he doesn't know if it's the tears about to come out or just the genuine affection and admiration the latter's got for him, eitherway he's happy that Jaemin followed him to the airport. He just can't get it out of him to express it, "Well, you always said that you can't trust anyone to say," Renjun scoffs, his hands twirling around the handle of his luggage. Jaemin sniffs, wiping the tear that had already fallen to his rosy red cheeks.

"I just thought," Jaemin breathed out, "that you would be an exception."

He heard the sincerity in Jaemin's voice but saw hurt in his eyes. Renjun let go of his luggage to throw himself over to Jaemin for one final embrace. It was long and genuine, like one should be.

Renjun pulls away to have a good look at Jaemin's face. He tells himself that he's someone that he could never forget, knowing the many years they'd spent with each other. Five years flew by so fast, none of them knew it would end like this, so soon.

"Goodbye, Jaemin," Renjun says the boy's name one last time before turning his back and retreating into the distance.

Jaemin watches his most beloved slowly walk away from him, his heart was hurting but he was satisfied with the answers he didn't get. He knew there was a reason but there was no point in knowing, maybe it was destiny that brought them apart. Nevertheless, they were too perfect to be.

"Goodbye, my emerald."


End file.
